The Sealed Flames
by IngridAthena
Summary: Was he more than just a lab partner? Was she more than just a studious bookworm? Is this more than lustrous infatuation? Did that night at Patrona mean anything at all? Author's note: Hi, I am new to fanfiction. I hope you like this so far, but please bear in mind that the completion of this story will be a slow process. This is just the beginning so far.


**Chapter 1**

"Attention class", said Professor Snape, in his typical cold and acute tone, "For this assessment task, I will pair each and every one of you with a partner, and if you dislike one another, deal with it".

"Sir, I have one request", called out Gregory Goyle.

"Yes, Mr Goyle?", hissed Professor Snape.

"Can you make sure my partner's hot?" said Goyle, with a trail of laughter backing his crude, yet dry joke.

"Silence", said Snape through his teeth.

I browse through the classroom and hope that my partner will be a conscientious pupil. One of my greatest fears at the moment, is the thought of being placed in a group with Lavender, Pansy, Draco, Crabbe, or Goyle.

"Alright. When I call your name, you shall pick a name out of the bag", said Snape, whilst grabbing a silky black bag.

"Weasley", called Snape.

Ron walked to Snape, picked out a folded piece of parchment, and read out his partner's name.

"Seamus".

"Granger", said Snape, as though 'Granger' was the name of a leech or spider.

I make my way down the aisle, reach into the back for the name of my future partner, and unfold the parchment. Oh no. This was exactly what I was dreading would happen. My heart sank and all at once, I felt that everything I had worked hard for, and the reputation I had constructed for myself at Hogwarts had collapsed.

"Draco Malfoy", I say.

"Oh, not Granger", I hear Draco whisper to his group of phonies as I pass his seat.

I hear his friends burst into fits of laughter, and find Pansy lock her eyes onto mine and furrow her eyebrows. I instantly recognised that look. It was the same sort of scowl I gave the girls chasing Viktor. If she thinks that I'll ever start romance with Draco, she's mad. Anyhow, since when was he her property?

I sigh, crumple the small piece of parchment, place it in my pocket, and hear the rest of the groups being addressed.

The bell rings, and I make my way to Draco in the hallway. He is standing all alone. He brushes back his white hair, and then raises his head.

"Granger, what are you doing? I can't be seen with you! If this is about the assignment, one, I don't care, and two, if you're so keen to spend time with me out of school hours, meet me in the Slytherin common room tomorrow at seven, okay?" he says at once.

"God, you're thick", I say as we walk into an isolated corridor, "Yes, this is about the assignment, but at seven, I have to work on my Herbology report, so can you please meet me tomorrow at eight?".

"Oh alright. Be at the Slytherin common room though, okay?" he says.

I nod in response.

'He actually had the audacity to suggest that I wanted to see his horrid self out of school hours, for reasons other than educational necessity?', I think.

…...

I remove three bobby pins from my hair. As I turn on the bath water, I run my hands through my snake like, honey coloured hair. I look into the mirror, with all my clothes stripped, and judge my exterior. _I haven't taken the time to look at myself like this for a long time_ , I think. In the mirror, I see a petite, willowy figured adolescent with tousled brown hair. I see oval shaped brown eyes, a thin shapely waist, and perfectly curved, yet small lips. I am, I believe for the first time, satisfied with what I see. _Maybe I'll dress a little nicer tomorrow,_ I think, but quickly dismiss the idea. I have an education to worry about.

I step into the warm bath and shut my eyes. _I bet Snape planned this. He wants me to fail, so he has planned to place me in a group with Malfoy_ , I think, but due to my scepticism, I overcome my false hope.

 **Chapter 2**

I make my way into the library and catch sight of Draco, curled up with a book. _Reading isn't his thing,_ I think.

I walk to Draco and ask him if we can study now, and surprisingly enough, he agrees.

"So, what potions would you like to use?", I ask, "What experiment do you want to do?"

"None to be honest. You know, I really want to go to the senior's party tonight, so today, can we just study for a while or so here, and then we can meet up tomorrow at eight?" He says.

Exhibiting my disappointment in his decision, I accept his plead.

Finally, the two of us decide to do the research task which required no presentation to the class, and we continue to work.

…..

"Are you coming to the party", asks Lavender.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure if I should. I have no dress to wear, and anyhow, I have nothing to wear", I say.

"Well, you see Hermione, you need to take a break because we just finished several exams, and uh, guess what… I have a dress that would be just perfect for you!" she exclaims.

I think about what she says, and realise that I do need a break. I have already received exceptional marks, excluding a below O mark I received in muggle studies, but I know where I went wrong and I have been studying for hours each day so that I can improve next time.

"Oh, okay fine, what the hell", I say with a smile.

Lavender grabs my arm and yanks me to her room. She pulls open her wardrobe, and from it, she picks a skimpy, tight black and red dress, with Louboutin stilettos to go with them. Lavender flashes a smile when as she shows me the few pieces of fabric she calls a 'dress'.

"Oh Lavender, I can't possibly wear this. It's just too, too-"

She interrupts, "Revealing? Sexy?"

I nod.

"Hermione, it's a party, and remember, you're only seventeen once, and besides, this really flatters your thin frame".

I detest this dress completely, and I would never pick out an outfit like this from a boutique, but Lavender was trying to be nice.

"Thanks Lavender, I'll wear it".

…..

 _I look like I'm hungry for sex,_ I think, as I practise walking in heels.

After half an hour of practising walking in these foot killers, I feel prepared to walk into that party.

"Hermione, you look gorgeous!", says Lavender cheerfully.

I thank her and remind her that this would not have been possible without her and she thanks me as we walk out of school to Hogsmeade. The night club there, known as Patrona, is new.

 **Chapter 3**

This party is exactly like those portrayed on television. Songs from The Sisters are being blasted through speakers, people are stumbling and spilling butter beer and some popular muggle drinks, and hot, sweaty bodies are rubbing up against one another. I look at them in disgust. Is this really what 'normal' people do for fun?

I scavenge through the crowds in an attempt to find Harry and Ron, but find myself behind Ginny.

"Ginny, where's Ron?", I ask.

"The poor sod had nothing decent to wear, and oh wow what happened to you? You look great!" said Ginny as she snickered.

I look down at my attire and feel a sense of shyness. I sense my pale cheeks flushing into a light crimson colour.

"Oh, well, thanks Ginny", I sigh, "But where's Harry? He told me he'd be here".

"Oh, him, him, him!", Says Ginny without attempting to conceal her drunkenness, "He had too much to drink, so Seamus took him home".

"Thanks Ginny, I'll see you later", I say.

From afar, I see Draco, wearing a body hugging tuxedo with his glistening platinum hair gelled backwards, and as he steps underneath an azure light, his smooth, ivory skin glows as though it is snow seeing sunlight for the first time. I bite my lower lip, and lock my eyes onto him, whilst looking over the dozens of heads of students. _Hermione, stop_ , I think, _you cannot be fantasizing over the guy who has been bullying you and your friends since your first day at Hogwarts!_ My instincts had no effect on me.

I push through the sweaty bodies of my peers, make my way to Draco, and quickly think of something to say.

"So, uh, Malfoy- I mean Draco. How's your research coming along?", I ask awkwardly, resulting in him raising a single eyebrow.

"Granger, relax. We're at a party! Don't you know how to have fun?", he says, whilst exhibiting his trademark smirk.

I feel my heart beat and my face flush pink.

"Well, uh, I was just making sure! Bye!", I said in the anxious tone I speak in before every exam.

I quickly turn around and attempt to pace to the back of the club, as I feel Draco's firm grip on my fragile, doll-like wrist.

"Someone needs to teach you how to have fun", he says with a playful, boyish smile spreading on his face.


End file.
